


Honey, I shrunk the Avengers

by Amberdreams



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: CapRBB 2019, DO NOT COPY, Digital Art, Fanart, Gen, Gen art, Tiny people, Уточнять у автора
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 18:21:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19068100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amberdreams/pseuds/Amberdreams
Summary: My third prompt for the CapRBB, with a fab and fun story by velvetjinxLink here





	Honey, I shrunk the Avengers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [velvetjinx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/velvetjinx/gifts).



Yep, it's that time again - posting time! Another [](https://caprbb.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**caprbb**](https://caprbb.dreamwidth.org/), this time by the prolific and very busy person, [](https://velvetjinx.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](https://velvetjinx.dreamwidth.org/)**velvetjinx**. She came up with a delighful tale that has nothing to do with Shrunkyclunks but everything to do with shrinking...  
Link will appear HERE very soon.  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/housefullofbooks/47987213072/in/dateposted/)  
I thought I'd try something different for the banner, and I confess, I'm not sure that it works, though velvetjinx was very kind about it.

Here's the prompt the story is based on.  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/housefullofbooks/47987206932/in/photostream/)

I did this one all digitally, but had a lot of fun tracking down suitable references for facial expressions and rope climbing, among other things. I probably went overboard on the different brush textures - it looks a little mixed up, style-wise. But that didn't put my author off, so thanks, petal!


End file.
